This invention relates to manually activated data entry keyboards. The invention has particular application to keyboards adapted for one-handed operation.
In nearly every sector of the economy, data entry systems play a central role. Manually operated keyboards remain the most common data entry device. The basic keyboard design has an array of keys positioned linearly side by side. Top faces of the keys usually lie in a generally planar configuration. In an alphanumeric keyboard, alphabetical keys are usually located in three rows positioned in the centre of the array. Numerical, function and punctuation keys are distributed around the alphabetical keys.
The current basic standard, for the locations of specific keys, is the Qwerty two-handed keyboard, which was developed by C. L. Sholes around 1872. The appellation refers to the fact that such keyboards contain the letters Q-W-E-R-T-Y, beginning at the upper left end of the first row of alphabetical keys. In the standard Qwerty keyboard, a typist rests his or her fingers on well-defined keys on the centralxe2x80x9cHome Rowxe2x80x9d which is the second row of alphabetical keys. More specifically, a typist rests the fingers of his or her left hand on the letters A, S, D and F and the first three fingers of his or her right hand (i.e. excluding th little finger) resting on the letters J, K and L. The letters F and J, on which each index finger rests, are the main home keys. Typical computer keyboards provide small protrusions on these keys so that they can be identified by a user by feel. Although Qwerty is the most common keyboard layout design currently in use, other keyboard layouts, such as the Dvorak keyboard (named after its inventor), exist. The majority of these keyboard layouts are designed for two-handed operators. Two-handed keyboards are well-known in the art.
There is a need for one-handed keyboards. Such keyboards are particularly useful for individuals who only have the use of one hand or individuals in occupations in which only one hand is free or is convenient for data entry. Further, two-handed keyboards tend to be undesirably bulky and cumbersome for some applications. Various one-handed keyboard designs having special character/key allocations and/or having special configurations of keys are known.
Because one-handed keyboards usually have a reduced number of keys compared to standard two-handed keyboard designs, some prior art keyboards, such as the one taught by Stone et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,193), require that two or more keys be depressed to generate each character required. Other prior art keyboards, such as the keyboard taught by Matias (U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,158), are modifications of a character/key allocation standard (i.e. Qwerty or Dvorak), while others, such as the keyboard taught by Russo (U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,002) teach their own particular character/key allocation.
Some prior art keyboards teach alternatives to the linear side-by-side configuration of keys. An example is found in Levinrad et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,811), which teaches the use of vertical and horizontal strips of multifunction keys arranged in a user-friendly way. Another example is found in the keyboard taught by Sirkin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,048), where keys are positioned along curvilinear rows. Other keyboards provide alternatives to the generally planar configuration of the keys. An example is found in the rocking keyboard taught by Livits (U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,598).
Despite the wide variety of available keyboard devices, there remains a need for a keyboard which can be comfortably and efficiently operated with one hand. There is a particular need for a one-handed keyboard having a special configuration of keys which is compact and easy to use. There is also a need for such keyboards which have a character/key allocation that is intuitive for users already familiar with a known standard keyboard.
This invention provides manually-activated keyboards comprising an array of central keys in a generally planar configuration and a plurality of inwardly angled keys positioned around and angled toward the central keys. The central keys and inwardly-angled keys define a pan-like configuration.
The inwardly-angled keys may be positioned in generally linear rows and columns.
An array of outside keys may be positioned outside of the inwardly-angled keys in a generally planar configuration.
An outwardly angled key may be positioned peripherally adjacent to the central keys, the outwardly angled key angling away from the central keys. The outwardly angled key is located in a position easily accessible by a user""s thumb, little finger or the side of a user""s hand. The outwardly angled key is typically positioned radially outward a distance between 2 inches and 4 inches from a middle finger home key, the middle finger home key being the key where a user""s middle finger naturally rests during operation. In a preferred embodiment, the outwardly angled key is positioned at an intersection of one of the rows of inwardly-angled keys with one of the columns of inwardly-angled keys.
This invention provides keyboards capable of being connected with one another to form a single logical input device to an electronic apparatus, such as a computer. Alternative embodiments of forming a single logical input device comprise keyboards connected directly to the electronic apparatus and keyboards connected to one another, with one keyboard connected to the electronic apparatus.
A keyboard according to the preferred embodiment of this invention can be used with one hand. The keyboard comprises four rows and five columns of central keys, with:
a) an inwardly-angled key positioned at each end of each row of central keys to form two columns of inwardly-angled keys, and
b) an inwardly-angled key positioned at each end of each column of central keys to form two rows of inwardly-angled keys.
The preferred embodiment provides a key allocation scheme as follows:
a) the first row of central keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cQxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet;
b) the second row of central keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet;
c) the third row of central keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet;
d) the fourth row of central keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet and the character xe2x80x9c;xe2x80x9d or
e) the top row of inwardly-angled keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet; and
f) the bottom row of inwardly-angled keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet and the characters xe2x80x9c,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c less than xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c.xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c greater than xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c/xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c?xe2x80x9d.
The columns of inwardly-angled keys are assigned characters or functions from a group consisting of:
a) characters xe2x80x9c{grave over ( )}xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxcx9cxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c-xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c_xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c|xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c""xe2x80x2xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cxe2x80x3xe2x80x9d; and
b) functions xe2x80x9cTabxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cInsertxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDeletexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBack Spacexe2x80x9d.
The outside keys are assigned functions selected from a group consisting of xe2x80x9cHomexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cEscxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cEndxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cAltxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCtrlxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPage Upxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPage Downxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c←xe2x80x9d (left arrow), xe2x80x9cxe2x86x92xe2x80x9d (right arrow), xe2x80x9c↓xe2x80x9d (down arrow), xe2x80x9c↑xe2x80x9d (up arrow), xe2x80x9cShiftxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cNumxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMdxe2x80x9d. A xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d key activates an alternative character/key allocation scheme. An xe2x80x9cMdxe2x80x9d key is a function key which activates a manufacturer definable mode.
The outwardly angled key is assigned a function selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x9cSpacexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cEnterxe2x80x9d.
The preferred embodiment further comprises a toggling key, wherein engaging the toggling key causes the functions, assigned to the outside keys, to toggle between two or more alternative key allocation schemes.
Preferably, where two preferred embodiment one-hand keyboards are either connected to one another, or connected to an electronic apparatus, so as to form a single logical input device, the preferred key allocation scheme is as follows:
a) the first row of central keys of the first keyboard is assigned the characters xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c!xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c@xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c$xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c%xe2x80x9d;
b) the second row of central keys of the first keyboard is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cQxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet;
c) the third row of central keys of the first keyboard is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet
d) the fourth row of central keys of the first keyboard is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x99 of the English alphabet
e) the first row of central keys of the second keyboard is assigned the characters xe2x80x9c6xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c{circumflex over ( )}xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9candxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c8xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c(xe2x80x9cand xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9d)xe2x80x9d;
f) the second row of central keys of the second keyboard is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet;
g) the third row of central keys of the second keyboard is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet and the character xe2x80x9c;xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c:xe2x80x9d; and
h) the fourth row of central keys of the second keyboard is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet and the characters xe2x80x9c,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c less than xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c.xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c greater than xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c/xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c?xe2x80x9d.
This invention also provides a method for assigning letters, characters or functions found in 3 rows of 10 keys of a standard keyboard comprising, to the keys of an alternate keyboard having 4 primary rows of 5 keys and 2 secondary rows of 5 keys. The key allocation scheme is as follows:
a) assigning letters, characters or functions found in one set of 5 keys of the first row of the standard keyboard to the first primary row of 5 keys of the alternate keyboard;
b) assigning letters, characters or functions found in one set of 5 keys of the second row of the standard keyboard to the second primary row of 5 keys of the alternate keyboard;
c) assigning letters, characters or functions found in the other set of 5 keys of the first row of the standard keyboard to the third primary row of 5 keys of the alternate keyboard;
d) assigning letters, characters or functions found in the other set of 5 keys of the second row of the standard keyboard to the fourth primary row of 5 keys of the alternate keyboard
e) assigning letters, characters or functions found in one set of 5 keys of the third row of the standard keyboard to the first secondary row of 5 keys of the alternate keyboard; and
f) assigning letters, characters or functions found in the other set of last 5 keys of the third row of the standard keyboard to the second secondary row of 5 keys of the alternate keyboard.
The preferred key allocation scheme is as follows
a) the first primary row of keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cQxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet;
b) the second primary row of keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet;
c) the third primary row of keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet;
d) the fourth primary row of keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet and the character xe2x80x9c;xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c:xe2x80x9d;
e) the first secondary row of keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, Vxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet; and
f) the second secondary row of keys is assigned the letters xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d of the English alphabet and the characters xe2x80x9c,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c less than xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c.xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c greater than xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c/xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c?xe2x80x9d.
Further features of the invention are described below.